


Pink and Yellow

by RemembrancerLirael



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemembrancerLirael/pseuds/RemembrancerLirael
Summary: The Ninth Doctor didn’t hope for his future, until he did.
Relationships: Ninth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 18





	Pink and Yellow

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle, I haven't written anything in a decade.

He was all sharp edges, the jagged remains of someone he no longer recognized. His hands were too blood-soaked for kindness or companionship. He had doomed his people, and so doomed himself to loneliness. He had no right to be anything but alone.  
  
All he could do was atone by saving others.  
  
Then he met her. His pink and yellow girl. Her hand was impossibly soft in his. His hearts skipped a beat. He didn’t deserve this, but he was too weak to relinquish it.  
  
He smiled, briefly, as the universe shifted around them.  
  
And he asked her to run.


End file.
